User blog:Tialhup/Cinkhua Nih Dauchim Ohsuh Khuabawi Kan Tuan
Dauchim Ohsuh uktu khuabawi thimnak cu ramkulh uknak zung nawlpeknak tang ah tuah a si. Cunglei uktu hna an suaisam ning ahcun December, 2017 hlan ah Ohsuh uktu khuabawi thimnak hi lim ding ti a si. Sihmanhsehlaw a ruang phunphun ruang ah kan nih Dauchim Ohsuh khuabawi thimnak cu 2017 kum dih hlan ah an rak lim kho lo. A ruang phunphun lak ah pakhat cu, Dauchim le Aive nih pehzulh in Ohsuh khuabawi rian tlaih rih an duh caah teinak an hmuh khawh nak hnga lam a phunphun an kawl. Cinkhua khua tiang ah an rung i anmah Dauchim le Aive nih an chuahpi mi ohsuh khuabawi mee a pemi cu Ks. 100000 pek nan si lai ti tiang in lemsuainak an tuah tiah theih a si. Cun, khatlei in Cinkhua nih Ohsuh khuabawi rian tuan lo le thimnak ah sungh an ti ve ti lo caah fakpi in thazaang an lak ve. Ram leng lei Cinkhua fanau zong nih fakpi in thazaang an pek hna, "phaisa Ks. 100000 ruang ah miphun le khua a zuarmi nan um sual ahcun nan min cingchiah nan si lai hih" ti tiang in ralrin an pek hna. Australia lum Cinkhua zong nih "lung rual man laksawng tiah Ks. 300000 tiang an hun kuat hna. Hi bantuk hin, kaphnih i zuam cawhnak hmual a fah tuk hringhran caah December 21, 2017 ah Aive khua ah mee thlak ding in an hung kal nain mee thlak khawh loin an kirter than hna. Hi lio ah Aive khua i mee thlak ding in a kalmi Cinkhua lei milu 106 an si. Aive biakinn ah mee thlak ding ready in an um hnu ah, Dauchim le Aive nih atu mee kan thlak ahcun kan sung lai timi fiang tuk in an hmuh caah mee thlak loin an mipi an kirter dih hna. Cucaah Cinkhua lawng nih mee thlak awk a that ti lo caah zantlai hnu ah Cinkhua mee tlaktu ding pawl zong an hun kir ve. Hi lio ahhin, Cinkhua lei in mee thlak ding ah a kalmi poh zalong tein an umkal kal khawh nak hnga Pu Tin Khar Mang le Pu Siang Awi nih man lo tein an mawtaw an hmanter hna. GCF lei zong nih mee thlaktu pawl eidin a herhning zat in an ken piak hna i lungrualnak he teinak hmu ding in ram chung ram leng Cinkhua miphun vialte ruahchannak nganpi kan ngei nain mee thlak loin an kir than ai. Caan karlak buainak tampi a chuak, sihmanhsehlaw cunglei uknak zung tlangtlak in Ohsuh khuabawi thimnak mee thlaknak cu Aive khua ah January 21, 2018 ah tuah than a si. Cinkhua fanau dihlak nih lungrual te le lungdong lo tein an thazaang an chuahti than i mee thla kho dingmi le thlak awk tha poh tling tein Aive khua ah an kal kho dih. Kaphnih Mee cu an hun thlak veve. Aive le Dauchim fonh nih Aive khya mi Pu Thla Peng mee an thlak dih, Cinkhua nih lung rual tein Pu Bawi Cung mee an thlak dih ve. Mee an hun rel tikah, Pu Thla Peng nih mee 84 a hmuh i Pu Bawi Cung nih mee 89 a hmuh caah mee 5 in a tei. Cucaah Cinkhua khua mi Pu Bawi Cung cu cozah theihpinak te he Febuary, 2018 thok in Dauchim Ohsuh uktu khuabawi ah fehter a si cang. Hi avoihnih thimnak an tuah lio caan boruak tete le Cinkhua lei in a kalmi fanau pawl nih an hmuh tonmi tete cu Salai Thabik Chuntei nih a tanglei bantuk in a langhter: Nizan Thimnak le Kan Boruak (January 22, 2018 tialmi) ---- Nizan thimnak cu CinKhuami nih Tuanbia tampi kan ttial tiah ka ruah. GCF min in Pu Tin Khar Mang , Pu Siang Awi le Pu Sang Ceu Hnin, HCCF min in Pu Ngun Dun, Pu Cung Hu le SaLai.Tha Bik Chuntei kan kal kho . Khua kan phanh ah pumh an dih bak a si ii Rev. Phun Zam Hall ah mi tampi an rak chuah dih cang hna. Australia in Pu Mual Hu Chungkhar nih kuatmi in Khuapi te Laakphakti le chaangreu kan hun ii duhmi poah nih din awk in chiah a si. Thimnak tuah deuh hlan ah Biatawi chimnak caan a kan pek ii HCCF in Pu Ngun Dun, Pu Cung Hu le SaLai Tha Bik Chuntei cun GCF in Pu Tin Khar Mang nih caan kan hmaang hna. Mah biachim hlaan ah tlunzoh Mutthai kan phawt dih hna. Thimnak an tuah lai in leng ah kan chuah dih hna ii CBC biakinn hmai ah biathaw thaw kan i ruah hna zaapi caah Kuak le Mutthai kan chiah piak hna. Aive lei Vote cawk ah an rak thlaahmi hna cu an umkalnak le ho inn ah an luh/chuah timi pawl biatak tein Cycle he an zulh dawi hna ii zeihmeh cawlcaang kho lo in an tuah hna. Vote thlaaknak Rev. Phun Zam Hall hmai ah an lut chuah lengmang ve ii khualeng tiang an va chiah hna nain an kir tthan ii Vote thlaaknak hmunhmaa ah um na herh lo kan ti cio ii Biakinn vuangchung in kan chuahter. Phone in Aive he a tu le tu an i pehtlai ii Vote thlaaknak chungah a lut lengmang cun EC upa Dauchim Peng Ceu chawnh an duh ee cu ee khaa ee a ti ii a mah Peng Ceu phone in chawnh ko hna seh kan ti ii kan luhter lo. Pu Hrang Tum Min Aa Tel Lo ---- A cozah nih Ca chuah piakmi ah Pu Hrang Tum min aa tel lo ii kan Lau ko, Zeitin a si thiam tiah kei zong ka tlaangtla ve ii EC Upa Peng Ceu nih an Ca cu a ka hmuh sak tik ah a um taktak lo. Pu Hre Kung le Pu Duh Bik kha an um lo caah an bau ai fawn. Mah hi cu nan mahkut a si ko ii rak kan telh piak ko u kan ti hna ii kut tttial tein an ttial ii an vote ter tthan. Mah kha kan Khualei zong in EC minung 2 an i tel ko nain an hrelh sual ve rua. Zanlei pa 3PM fai ah Kan Saya/Sayamah te Vote an rak thlaa ve ii miung pa 7 , VeVe pakhat cio kan dangh hna. Aive ah Vote Rel ding a si caah kan EC Pu Biak Awi le Pu Erh Ling lawng rinh cu an mithmai bii tuk lai kan ti ii GCF le HCCF Aive ah lanh ding in kan i tim ii CinKhua Ummi in Pu Ceu Hlei, Pu Ni Hu, Sayagyi Zing Hu le Pu Bawi Cung kan sawm hna. Aive kan va phanh cun an bia le an awaan cu a rak thang ngai ii CinKhuami cu rumraa ngei ngai in kan vun phanh tik ah an mithmai put zong an thlen ngai ngai ve. Mah lio ah hin Dauchim pa 3 , Aive 2 le CinKhua 2 lawng an rak si. CinKhuami tampi kan vun phanh in kan i don hna tiah bia kan chim colh ii EC kan pale pawl zong an i lawm tuk hringhren ve. Aive In Ohsuh Khua Bawi Lian Peng cu a buaibai tuk ii bia zong a phunphun kan chim len cio, Dauchim EC Upa nih kan sung ko a ti, Aive EC upa nih kan sung ko a ti nain Pu Lian Peng cu a duh hrimhrim tthan lo. EC minung pa 5 nih an chimmi kha al awk um lo kan ti ii Ohsuh Cazi Pu Bual Thang Cazin ah kumh dih kan ti ii a khumh dih. Aive Khua ah Biadawh Lo Kan Thei ---- Mah Sungh le Awn kongkau kan ceih cuahmah lio ah Pu Lian Peng Inntual in Aive Buthar Pastor Chan Hu nih biadawh lo in CinKhuami a kan ti ii Pu Tin Khar Mang nih a theih ii a dawi colh ve. Innchung ah a lut ii an chuahter, Tunai kha zeibia dah na chim tiah an hal ii ka ngaithiam uh tiah nawl a hal hna. Aive EC upa Nawl Bik nih a kan nawl chih ii mah ti cun kan bia kan daihter tthan. Mah Pastor Chan Hu a bia kongkau ah Ramleng /Ramchung GCF upa, HCCF Upa, CinKhua Khuahlum nu le pa le Biaknak lei Nu le pa he ruahnak i hal dih hnu ah CinKhua kan lungput zong kan langhter lai tiah ruahnak kan ngei. Pi Kap Cungnu thlaam kan dinh chung ah kan eidinmi vialte Pu Tin Khar Mang nih a kan liam piak dih . Mah kan eidin dih hnu in CinKhua le Hakha lei kan tlung cio dih hna. Upat Nak he SaLai Tha Bik Chuntei Category:Blog posts